Misdirection
by hjuliad
Summary: Leo laid awake in his bed for much of the night. He wished he'd seen the spy's face. He'd been so caught up in the moment he could barely remember anything about her physical features. A face might have solidified her in his mind. / Or: An unexpected run-in with a spy
1. Cast of Characters

A small intro . . .

 **CAST**

Leonardo- The Leader

Raphael – The Angry One

Donatello – The Brains

Michelangelo – The Pizza Lover

Master Splinter – The Loving Father and Sensei

April O'Neil – A friend of the turtles and former owner before their mutation

Casey Jones – NYPD detective, April's love interest, and friend of the turtles

Anna – The Spy

Shredder – Big Bad

Baxter Stockman – A genius scientist and billionaire who wants to know more about the mutagen

Sacks – Former Big Bad

* * *

 **NOTES FROM HJULIAD**

Hi and thank you for reading-

For a little back story, let me say that this story takes elements from both the Michael Bay movie and the 2012 TV series. Any information that is vital to the story, I will make as clear as possible. Just know that this takes place after the 1st movie and the events in the 2nd movie didn't happen. If you have questions, feel free to message me privately or comment.

This story is a little different. Instead of short chapters, it will have longer parts that will vary in length, but I will try not have smaller than 4500 words. It is a little movie-like with various "scenes" taking place throughout that will be broken up by lines. Please let me know what you think about this format as it's something new that I'm trying. And yes, there is an OC love interest, but I have tried to break her out of the typical mold that you see in TMNT stories.

Enjoy!


	2. Part I

PART 1: FIRST IMPRESSIONS

* * *

Leo was concerned about the spy. She was an unknown. April tended to agree with the level-headed mutant.

"Let's run through it again," April insisted. Raph groaned, threw up his arms, and stomped away from the kitchen island. Mikey had wandered away an hour earlier to play video games and Casey wasn't interested in the conversation in the slightest. He was asleep on the couch.

Donnie started, "So, we went to check out the lead you gave us about Shredder's whereabouts." They'd been searching for him for months with no avail, but tonight they'd finally scored in a big way. He was holed up in an abandoned church and he had kidnapped scientists continuing the mutagen experiments in the reconstructed basement.

"Mikey tripped an alarm." Leo continued, "and we had to disperse pretty quickly after that. When we were escaping, I bumped into a woman in a motorcycle helmet." He'd rounded a corner and collided with her, actually. She'd let out an involuntary gasp after hitting a hard carapace and went flying. She would probably have a decent-sized bruise. Leo grabbed her arm to prevent her inevitable fall.

"She was shocked to say the least." Donnie told April. That was putting it lightly. Behind the helmet, they were all sure she'd still gotten a good look at all of them when she said very evenly, 'What. The. Fuck.'

"She wasn't Foot." Splinter agreed, "That was when Shredder's ninjas caught up with you?"

Donnie nodded to his master. "She managed to get away from Leo and disappeared while we were occupied. We didn't see her again until after we'd gotten out of the basement and were back on the street. Shredder must have called in reinforcements." Dozens of soldiers with tranq guns on speeders awaited the turtles as they scrambled out onto the dimly lit street. It was abandoned at the late hour and the only sound came from the light rumble that the expensive motorcycles made.

Leo's apprehension and fear that their capture was imminent only skyrocketed in that moment. "We were done for." He said firmly without looking at the others. Donnie frowned at his statement; naturally, their leader was beating himself up about it. "But then the spy appeared on her own motorcycle just down the street."

Her engine roared. She pulled up swiftly so that her right side was facing the soldiers. Then, without a care for her own safely, she held up her left arm. In her hand, the Kuro Kabuto glinted in the dim lights. It was the Foot Clan's emblem and almost always rested on Shredder's head. It was their most prized possession. Slowly, she placed it in the backpack on her shoulders. She'd revved the engine as if to challenge.

"They took off after her." Leo told his sensei, "We were able to escape."

"I see," Splinter looked perplexed.

"That still doesn't explain why she was there in the first place." April crossed her arms over her chest. She worriedly bit her lip. "Why go in and steal the Kuro Kabuto? There's more valuable tech there. And why show herself when she could have gotten away without notice? Shredder would have assumed that you guys stole it, not her. She's not a known threat." April's gears were turning.

Leo agreed, "We're missing something."

"Maybe she did steal something else." Donnie theorized, "Maybe the Kuro Kabuto was just a ploy to distract Shredder."

April slowly grinned. "Your genius is showing, D."

If he could have, Donnie would have blushed. He quickly re-centered himself. "But it still doesn't make sense. She saved us. She didn't have to."

Raph wandered back into the kitchen at this point. He opened the fridge, pulled out a beer, slammed the door, and cracked the can open. He took a long gulp and turned to them. "You're forgetting that she'd just seen four mutant turtles. If she's a spy, that means she's curious. Curious about us." He lifted his beak smugly and finished his beer after another long gulp.

They blinked at him. April cleared her throat, "Do you know a lot of spies, Raph?"

"Well, no."

"Then how do you know they're all curious?"

Raph crunched the empty beer can in one hand. "Because only a curious idiot would sneak into a heavily guarded basement run by a ninja madman."

"Or maybe she's being paid very well." April offered. Raph grumbled to himself and walked away.

"You think she has a boss?" Leo asked her.

"It's a possibility. Spies usually don't steal information or artifacts for themselves." April shrugged, "But then again, I know about as many spies as Raph."

They discussed it at length until they were all yawning and barely holding their eyes open. Any conclusion was tabled for a later date. April poked Casey awake and they retired to their apartments above ground.

Leo laid awake in his bed for much of the night. He wished he'd seen the spy's face. He'd been so caught up in the moment he could barely remember anything about her physical features. A face might have solidified her in his mind.

* * *

Anna stared at the screen of her laptop and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. 5AM. She had a meeting with big boss at seven. Oh, well, she just wouldn't show up. After what she'd seen tonight, Anna had a new mystery to unravel. "You aren't one of Shredder's experiments." Anna spoke to herself, but she pictured the ninja turtle in the blue mask. They'd been trying to get away from the Foot soldiers.

After she'd returned to her New York hideout, Anna nursed her new bruises with an ice pack. She'd changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt, parked herself on the couch, and started her research.

Giant mutant turtles couldn't be living in New York without no one knowing. A quick internet search led to an old news story from a few years earlier. If Anna was correct, it was near the time that Shredder fell off the Sack skyscraper. A woman named April O'Neil published a story that ended up in her subsequent firing.

She was a news reporter for another channel now and there was no further mention of the vigilantes. "There's more to this." Anna muttered through a yawn. Fine. Sleep first. Find April O'Neil tomorrow.

She was awake by nine. She had at least that many calls from big boss. She deleted the voicemails, dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and long jacket. It was mid-fall already and Anna easily got cold. Time for some recon on April O'Neil.

* * *

April left the station around eleven. She rubbed her eyes. After a long night and an early morning, she was desperate for a long, lazy afternoon of sleep. She still had questions about the spy who was discovered in Shredder's basement. Ha. April almost laughed at that.

She frowned as she walked down the street. Questions distracted her from her surroundings. Who was she? Who was she working for? What was she really down there for? How could April find her? For all April knew, she wasn't even in New York anymore. Maybe she'd accomplished her mission, got paid, and was on her way to her next location.

Maybe the motorcycle-riding spy was a mystery that they would never solve. April descended a set of musty stairs down to the subway. A bum sat adjacent to where she walked. April had an untouched coffee in her hand. It still had the little green spill straw in it. April set it down next to the man and continued walking. She was jostled through the gates to the platform below.

The offensive New York subway stink was background to her. She was supposed to meet Casey for lunch at noon. April considered cancelling, but decided against it. He usually worked through lunch, so she didn't know when she'd get another chance.

By the time April arrived at the restaurant, Casey was already sitting down on the patio. She didn't suspect in the slightest that someone had been following her the entire way.

"You look good considering the night we had," commented the charmer as he pulled out her chair.

April glared, "We?"

"Yeah."

"Casey, you were asleep on the couch most of the night."

He shrugged. "No one came up with a solution, so it's not like I missed much."

April held her menu up to her nose and ignored him.

* * *

Anna glanced at her phone. Another text from BB. So far, April's day had been yawn-inducing. She'd managed to stick April with a tracker and microphone during her trip in the subway. Anna half-heartedly listened to the lunch conversation.

Anna sighed and flipped open her phone. Big boss answered on the first ring. "Where have you been? I expected my report this morning promptly at seven." His whining was a little too needy.

"Oh, you know," Anna said unhelpfully, "I have a long night of sneaking and spying and stealing shit."

He huffed indignantly. "You know I don't like that kind of language. Did you get what I needed?"

"Sure did," Anna chirped. The flash drive in her pocket weighed heavily. She knew she couldn't let BB get his hands on the information about the alien mutagen and Shredder's experiments. They had advanced beyond what Sacks had years earlier, but she knew if BB had the formulas, he'd be able to replicate the mutation process within twenty-four hours. She hated to admit it, but BB was a genius. "There's not much. You'll be disappointed."

Anna swung her legs happily on the bench as he rambled. In her other ear, the small transmitter hummed with April's conversation.

"What did Leo say he wanted to do?"

April sighed. From the distance, Anna could see her bite her lip. Casey seemed interested in the movement. "Couldn't decide. The guys didn't get what they needed last night. As far as we know, Shredder is still actively kidnapping scientists for work on the mutagen."

"He wants to create more mutants." Anna frowned. If BB and Shredder began working together… New York might not survive. Casey leaned towards April so that their conversation couldn't be overheard. "What I don't get is that when the turtles were mutated, there was nothing special about the mutagen. It worked fine. Why does Shredhead have to change it?"

"All I can think of is that he wants to mutate humans." April rested her elbows on the metal patio table. She swirled her straw through the glass of Coke. "Donnie says the process would be completely different than how they were mutated. The raw mutagen is too unstable, so there's no guarantee that it would be effective."

"Are you even listening to me?" Anna blinked and tuned back into BB. "Drop off the flash drive by tonight."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She quickly hung up. She stared at the phone in her hands for a long time. In her pocket, she held the answers that Casey and April and BB and Shredder needed. It wouldn't take long for Shredder to realize that Anna had stolen his secrets.

Anna needed more answers.

* * *

The lock on April's door gave way easily. Her apartment building was empty in the afternoon and it was easy enough to get in through a back door. There was little security. Anna had her easily-recognizable hair in a tight bun tucked underneath a wooly cap. Someone her size didn't usually draw too much attention.

Anna had to be extra careful. With all the talk of mutant turtle allies and unusually high tech, she was afraid that April's apartment would be crawling with security measures. After a brief initial sweep, Anna found triggers on all the windows and a few other things she could bypass. It was a small apartment with only one bedroom, tiny kitchen, and adequate living area. Typical of New York, there were few closets and the washer and dryer were stacked in the kitchen. Still, it was nice enough that Anna figured April must make a decent salary as a reporter.

Anna checked drawers, under the mattress, cabinets, and the other basic hiding places. Nothing. April's small bedroom closet was packed full and disarrayed. Anna sorted through old shoe boxes and tried to pry up the floor boards, but nothing gave. She arranged everything back in its place.

Sitting back on her legs, Anna checked April's location. She was on her way home from lunch. Anna didn't have a lot of time. Anna stood and observed the room. If she were April, where would she hide something? Anna paused when she saw the grate on the ceiling.

Okay. Anna smirked. She forgot how tall April was. Tall people liked to hide things in tall places. Anna was short and had the tendency to search low places first. Anna pulled up a stool from the kitchen bar. Using a penny, Anna unscrewed and pried open the grate as quickly as possible.

Reaching inside, she felt a small box.

Back to the bed, Anna sorted through the pictures of tiny turtles and a rat. They were old. Then, more recently, a few pictures of the mutant turtles Anna had the run in with last night. Thanksgiving dinner at a makeshift kitchen. Opening presents with April and Casey. There was a broken down, pitiful-looking Christmas tree with multi-colored lights. The turtle in the orange mask was decorating with the purple one.

Anna stared at them blankly. Even though she was staring at mutant turtles, she was struck by how beautiful they all were. A family. It was almost as if Anna were watching a movie. So, this is what holidays with the people you love are like.

Anna had never loved anyone. Not her father. She'd never had friends. Lovers, sure, but she hadn't actually _loved_ them. And at twenty-five, Anna had never celebrated a holiday. On Thanksgiving, Anna trained in the gym for hours at the uneven bars. On Christmas, her father chased her though snowy woods for twelve miles until she effectively evaded him.

She didn't know what her mother looked like. All Anna knew is that the woman was Japanese, which is where Anna got many of her small, delicate features and short stature.

Anna shook herself. She could conclude that April and these turtles were more than allies—they were a family and they protected her. Anna's watch beeped. Jumping up, Anna replaced all of the items in the box and shoved them into the grate. April was within the proximity alert.

Just as the door lock clicked, Anna disappeared out the bedroom window and shut it. She used a narrow knife to convince the latch to close, then climbed down the fire escape.

* * *

The turtles showed up at her apartment not long after dark. Mikey shared pizza; Raph passed around bottles of beer.

They all sat on the floor in the living room with the boxes on the coffee table. "Casey said today that there's a rumor that there will be a Foot presence at that SoHo gambling ring tonight."

Mikey chomped down on his fifth piece of pizza. He swallowed quickly, "The one that the Purple Dragons run? I thought it was only on Thursdays."

"Today is Thursday," Raph knocked him upside the head. Mikey spilled beer down his plastron.

"Since when does Shredder gamble?"

April shrugged at Leo's pondering. "Maybe it's a show of power. Purple Dragons are trying to extend their territory."

"That's true." Donnie agreed, "They've increased their petty theft attacks by thirteen percent in the last two weeks."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You don't say?"

"I thought it was highly unusual, too—" Donnie paused, "Oh, sarcasm, right."

Leo was the only one not drinking. He didn't like to before patrol. He usually didn't like his brothers to do it, either, but he and Raph had already fought. Leo didn't feel up to starting another argument before the night was over. That didn't mean there wouldn't be more fights, but Leo wanted to prolong it for as long as possible.

"So, we hit the gambling ring tonight and take out as many of those losers as possible."

Oh, great. Leo rounded on Raph. "No. We need more time to plan for an attack. Maybe next Thursday we'll be ready."

"Oh, come on, Lame-o-nardo. Purple Dragons are easy pickings. Even Donnie could take them."

"Hey—" Donnie protested.

"We'll do recon tonight. It could be nothing. There's no need to start something with the Purple Dragons if we don't have to. We already have enough to deal with."

April cut in before it could get really heated. "It's not a good idea anyway. There will be an undercover police presence there. It's better not to risk it."

Raph looked betrayed.

* * *

After the guys left, April took a walk to a nearby coffee shop. She wasn't ready to turn in for the night and she wanted to get out of the apartment. Not ten minutes after she sat down on the patio with her latte, someone plopped down on the chair across from her.

April was startled. When she looked up, she was expecting some persistent, annoying guy. Instead, a sweet-looking young woman smiled at her. Her skin was fair and she was bundled in a jacket and scarf as if it were the middle of winter. Long, pale hair crested well below her mid-back.

"Hi," April said, unsure of why a complete stranger was staring at her.

"Howdy," the woman said, "April O'Neil."

April wasn't immediately panicked. It was probable that this was just some fan who watched her news stories. But the woman's accent was obviously southern, so April doubted she was a local. Tourist, maybe? "And you are?"

"I heard you were looking for me." She said instead of answering.

April frowned. Her eyebrows knit together. Overhead, soft, jazzy music belted from the outside speakers. "Not that I can recall."

"Hm." She said, then glanced at April's drink. "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah,"

"Nice." This was getting more awkward by the second. "Okay, well, this is for you." She handed April a flash drive. She slid it across the table, then stood. "Catch you around."

"Wait." April stood as well, "Who are you?"

The woman blinked at April as if she were stupid. "This is just embarrassing." She chuckled, pushed in her chair, and strolled away with her hands in her coat pockets. Dumbfounded, April quickly opened her laptop and plugged in the flash drive. It took a while to download as its contents were so large.

April opened folder after folder. Her dread grew with each picture, video, and formula she saw. This was Shredder's. His experiments. The information that the turtles were trying to get the night before. "The spy," April gasped. She slammed the laptop shut and nearly tripped over her feet trying to get out of her seat.

She immediately dialed Donnie as she sprinted down the sidewalk in the same direction the woman had gone.

"What is it, April?"

"The spy!" She yelled.

"What about her?"

"I was sitting and she was there. She talked to me. I have a flash drive."

She heard him swallow. "Uh… okay."

"Donnie!" April yelled. The people around her gave her a wide berth. She spun around, trying to spot the woman. She was nowhere to be found. She continued in a lower voice, "D, the flash drive has information on it about Shredder's experiments."

"So that's why she was there." Donnie whispered, "I've got your location. We'll be there in a few minutes. Hang tight."

"Okay," April hung up just as someone grabbed her arm. She gasped. A man in a black suit gripped her in a painful grasp. "Let go."

He began pulling her down the street. April's other arm was holding her laptop. Call her cheap, but she didn't want to drop it and she'd left her Taser in the apartment. Someone hooked her arm around the man's other elbow.

"Hey, handsome," the spy said with a smile. "You know, it's rude to manhandle girls like that."

"Beat it," he said furiously. "What's happening here is none of your concern."

"What is happening here?" She questioned, never losing that mischievous glint in her dark eyes. Even when her smile disappeared and the man looked down at the knife against his stomach. "Let me answer for you." She pulled the man to a stop. "You're letting go of April over here." He released April's arm. She jerked away from him. "And you're telling your buddies across the street to stop where they are."

April looked in that direction. There was a collection of Foot soldiers in casual attire staring at them. Cars whirred through busy street. The light would soon change and they would be able to cross. The would-be kidnapper nodded to the men.

"Perfect." The spy told him, "I know you also have some guys on motorcycles approximately fifteen seconds away, too."

"Then you know you don't have a chance in hell of escape." He hissed down at her. She was several heads shorter than him.

She grinned widely. "That sounded like a challenge. I accept." With that, she slit his jeans with the knife and stabbed his leg. He grunted. She let go and he collapsed. April gasped. The woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd that surrounded him.

They sprinted away from the scene. "Who the hell are you!" April screamed. The soldiers across the street followed them. "They're keeping up." Just a second later, she heard the roar of motorcycles.

"I'm Anna, by the way." She called behind her. Despite her small stature, the spy was fast. April had difficulties keeping up. Anna turned down a narrow alley. A small motorcycle was waiting. "I saw those guys following you when you left your apartment."

"You've been watching me?"

Anna shoved a helmet in April's hands. "Put that on." She put another on her own head, then swung her leg over the seat of the motorcycle. It roared to life. " _Today_ ," Anna said impatiently. Unsure, but unwilling to be taken by the Foot, April climbed on and held Anna tightly. She zipped out the other end of the alley. Feet slapping against pavement faded behind them.

Without looking, Anna merged with oncoming traffic. She was headed away from the most populated part of town. "Where are you going?"

Anna took a hard left, nearly knocking April from the seat. The motorcycle rocked drunkenly. "Hang on and lean with me." April followed the spy's directions. She moved when Anna moved and tried to hold in her screams. The chase continued. April was too afraid that she would fall off if she turned around and looked. It didn't matter; she could hear the deafening sound of motorcycles following close behind.

A rider pulled up next to Anna. She reached into her jacket, pulled out a pistol, and shot out his tire. That time April did scream. He crashed into another soldier. One of the bikes exploded. April could feel the heat of the flame against her back. She clutched her laptop between Anna's back and her chest.

Suddenly, April recognized their location. They were close to the Purple Dragon gambling ring. "How?"

Anna winced behind her helmet. "I may or may not have hidden a microphone in your apartment."

"You snuck into my apartment!"

"Only once!" Anna insisted. "I had to know if I could trust you."

April didn't even know this spy, but she wanted to strangle her. They were on an empty street now. Abandoned buildings surrounded them. April heard a gun shot, but it didn't come from Anna. It came from a window above them.

Anna cried out dully and the motorcycle shook. She kept it moving forward. The engine revved. A dozen headlights rounded the corner and faced them. Anne slammed on her breaks. The tires burned rubber.

"Well, fuck," Anna muttered.

"Don't worry," April insisted just as the turtles descended on the Foot soldiers. They were so damn fast and the light was so dim that Anna had a difficult time making them out. She saw glinting metal of katanas and chain. The sound of thwacking wood and bone penetrated the cushion of her helmet. She thought she saw one of the turtles crash through the glass of a window above them and throw a Foot soldier out of it.

"Well, fuck," Anna repeated as the rest of the soldiers ran scared. April climbed off of the back of the motorcycle and tossed her helmet to the ground.

April commented, "Perfect timing."

"Convenient you were headed this direction." The turtle in the blue mask commented, raising an eye ridge. Anna removed her helmet.

"A bit of both." She concluded. "I'm Anna. Nice to meet you."

Her pale hair cascaded from the empty helmet like a moonlit waterfall. Leo stumbled over any reply his dumb brain could have come up with.

"Sup, spy lady," Mikey offered. He sidled up to her bike. Anna cut the engine, but didn't stand. "Long time, no see." He kissed the top of her hand. "The name's Michelangelo."

"Anna," April said angrily, "Has been following me. And she planted bugs in my apartment."

"And in your jacket." Anna showed her teeth.

"What?" April shimmied out of the jacket and searched it. "Where? I don't see anything."

"In the collar lining."

April gaped at her. "How?"

"It was already torn. I didn't do it." April wasn't sure if Anna was purposely missing the point or if she was really that naïve. April fingered the collar, found a small pin-shaped object, and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it. Anna winced. She pulled a nearly imperceptible transmitter from her ear and shoved it in her pocket. She was pouting.

"How did you know that I would lead you to the turtles?" April really was curious. She found her anger fading away.

Anna still hadn't gotten off the motorcycle. She fingered the top of her helmet with a nail. "I found an old story you published from a few years ago."

April blushed. "Oh, that story." She clutched her laptop to her chest.

"Yeah."

"Why give April the flash drive?"

This came from the turtle with the purple mask. He cleared his throat. "I'm Donatello, by the way."

Anna shrugged. She was getting sleepy. "I found the pictures she hid in her apartment. Of Christmas and Thanksgiving." She rubbed her forehead. "I don't know. I thought I could trust you."

"You saved our shells the other night."

Anna giggled at Mikey's terminology. "It was nothing. Just wanted to fuck with Shredder a bit. Fucking sadist."

Even Raph raised his eye ridge at her language. "Any who," Anna muttered, "You got the flash drive and now it's probably best I get out of town. My boss will not be pleased tomorrow when he realizes that I gave him fake information about Shredder."

April couldn't help the involuntary smirk she shot at Raph. He crossed his arms over his plastron.

Leo was focused elsewhere. "Boss? Why did he want you to steal information from Shredder?"

"He wants the mutagen formula for himself. He's a real mad scientist type." Anna focused on who she thought must be Leo the Leader. Casey and April spoke about him early on their lunch date. "Baxter Stockman."

Donnie almost fainted. "Stockman is a genius." Raph almost choked; he was that disgusted by his brother's fan-girling. "He's made massive breakthroughs in human genetics and emerging biological theories."

" _Riiight_ ," Anna turned back to Leo. She blinked; there were three of him. Maybe she was just dizzy. "It's probably best Stockman and Shredder don't join forces."

Leo watched worriedly as she wobbled from side to side. "Are you okay—" Leo saw the dark spot on her jeans. It looked like someone had drenched her leg in black ink. "Donnie."

"Did you get shot?" April asked it incredulously.

"Only a little bit," she insisted. "By that guy." She thought she pointed to an unconscious Foot soldier on the pavement. Mikey followed her finger; she was definitely pointing at a street lamp.

Leo helped her off the bike and steadied her as she swayed on her feet. "Let's get back to your apartment, April. Donnie can fix her up there."


	3. Part II

PART 2: A LITTLE DEEPER

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry." Donnie winced.

" _Ow_."

"I didn't even do anything."

"D, be careful." Mikey whispered over his shoulder.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

" _OW_." Anne hissed as he cut through her jeans. He narrowed his eyes at her. Anna pinched her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Careful. . ." Mikey leaned closer. "That's a lot of blood. Easy . . ."

Donnie spun on his brother, "Personal space, Mikey."

"Oh, sorry." Mikey quickly darted out of the way. He thought he was going to be sick anyway. The bullet was still embedded in Anna's leg.

As Donnie began the surgery, Anna leaned back on her elbows. She was perched on April's bar. Donnie had his glasses on the edge of his nose. While Leo had carried her to April's apartment, Mikey regaled her with the entire story of their mutation and their previous battle with Shredder on top of Sack's tower.

"Do you have any liquor?" Anna asked April randomly. Anna already knew that she did, but figured she'd better not mention the whole sneaking into the apartment and going through April's things again.

April poked through the cabinet. "Whiskey or vodka?"

"Whiskey." April strode back over to Anna. She didn't like blood, so she avoided looking at Anna's bloody thigh. Anna took the fifth, thanked April, and then took a long swig straight from the bottle.

"Pass it over." Raph looked queasy. Donnie was attempting to pull out the bullet. Anna was numb, so she couldn't feel it. Anna gave it to him. Raph was sitting backwards on a bar stool; his eyes were glued on Donnie's surgical instruments.

"So," Leo started awkwardly, "How did you get started as a spy?"

Mikey gave his brother a droll look from behind Donnie. Only Leo could turn a bonding moment into an interview.

Raph passed the whiskey back. She needed it more than him. "Obviously, Leo, she went to spy school."

Leo ignored his brother's sarcastic reply.

"I'm a trained gymnast." Anna told him. "I lived with my dad until I was eighteen. He insisted on keeping me trained."

"Cool," Mikey smiled dumbly.

Anna downed another two fingers. She hadn't eaten dinner, so a buzz was easy to accomplish. Donnie gave her a warning glance, though. Properly chastised, Anna set the bottle down. Raph snatched it up. "Not really," Anna shrugged, "Dad was kind of a dick. He kept me isolated my whole life. I was home schooled and trained most of my waking hours."

She laughed at a memory. "Every week, he would do this one training exercise. At nightfall, I would go hide in the woods and he would come try to find me. Like a demented hide and seek, I guess. He usually found me and chased me until I escaped him." Her chuckle died off, "Good times,"

"Yeah, I bet," April glanced at Donnie.

Anna sat up slightly. "I mean, obviously, they weren't _really_ good times. Especially when I didn't escape." For the first time, Anna looked serious. Like she wasn't focused on the present, but reliving some horrible memory. She shook herself from it. "Anyway, I left after he died and went to Japan. Started working for these rich business men. I would steal secrets from one company, give it to another, and vise versa. Got a bit of a rep."

"It's like a movie." Mikey was excited with the thought.

"Sure, that's one way to think about it." She didn't seem inclined to talk about it anymore. Leo watched her already dark eyes seem to darken further. It seemed the mystery of the spy had yet to be solved.

* * *

April wanted Anna to sleep over. She was afraid the spy would skip town. So were the turtles. Anna relented. She wouldn't be able to slip away from four mutant ninjas, but she could easily lose April tomorrow. Maybe after breakfast.

Donnie was worried about April's safety. "Shredder can come after you in the daylight, April, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I'll be careful, D. I promise." Donnie was not easily swayed.

Leo agreed with his brother. "It's not safe. The Foot are getting more daring now that they'll risk coming after you."

Anna was sprawled on the couch with her bum leg stretched out. Mikey was sitting with her; he insisted she rest her feet on his lap. "Shredder probably thought you were the one who took the Kuro Kabuto. Now he knows otherwise."

"Which means he'll be after both of you." Leo crossed his arms over his chest. If Anna knew any better, she would assume he was staring at her with a disapproving glint in his eye.

"Maybe you should give back the Kuro Kabuto and he won't be so angry." Mikey looked at Anna hopefully.

She couldn't crush his innocent hope.

Raph could. "Don't be stupid. He's got a score to settle with Anna now. He's going to settle it one way or another."

Mikey deflated.

"Anyway," Anna huffed, "I sold the Kuro Kabuto."

Exclaimed what's and how's and more disapproving glares greeted her. Only Raph burst out laughing. He had to hold his gut he was laughing so hard.

"Yup. Shipped it out this morning."

"You shipped it?" Leo ground out.

" _Yeah_. With UPS."

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight. You shipped out a priceless Foot artifact that belongs to one of the most dangerous men in the world using UPS."

Anna nodded. "They're more reliable than FedEx. And it wasn't priceless. It was for eleven million dollars."

Donnie choked on his own tongue. " _Eleven million dollars_."

Anna huffed, "I know. I got jipped. The bids should have at least reached fourteen."

Leo thought he was going to be sick; Raph still hadn't stopped laughing and seeing his mature, level-headed brother almost lose it made him lose it even more. "Raph, this is serious." Leo insisted weakly.

April was curious, "Who did you sell it to?"

"I dunno," the spy told them, "It was all anonymous. Not even the third party who set up the black market bids knows the seller or buyer identities. Duh."

"Obviously," April wrung her fingers to keep from wringing Anna's neck. "I mean, of course that's how it works. Why wouldn't it work like that?"

Mikey was beaming. "What are you going to buy with eleven million dollars?" He thought about all the video games he could buy. And a new skateboard. And a pair of nunchaku made from gold. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I don't know." Anna sighed, "You guys want half?"

The sputtering started all over again.

Leo perched next to the window. He didn't know the last time he'd been this irritated. Not even Mikey or Raph got under his skin this much. "Let's just go back to our original problem. April and Anna are not safe from the Shredder. We can only protect them during the night."

"Why don't you just stay here with us?" Anna wondered aloud.

"I have a job."

Anna ignored April's attitude. "Okay, fine. Do you want to come stay at my hideout?"

"Your hideout? Are you kidding? That sounds creepy and disgusting." April was busy picturing an abandoned building in a bad part of town with rats and bugs crawling through an old, dirty mattress that they would have to share. There probably weren't even blankets or running water.

Now Anna was offended. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Never mind then."

"Let's not argue," Donnie tried, glancing at their fearless leader. "We can get Casey to watch out for them."

"Oh, great," Anna said under her breath.

April jumped on it, "What was that?"

"I said sounds great."

"That's what I thought."

Mikey offered to stay with them in the apartment. Leo, Raph, and Donnie quickly declined. "Okay," Leo faced them straight on. He had his 'I'm the leader and do what I say' voice going. "Here's what we're going to do." Raph couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Casey will come stay with April and go with her to work. I'll take Anna back to her hideout and stay with her until nightfall. You guys go back to Master Splinter and sort out Anna's flash drive. We'll go after the scientists tomorrow night."

 _Shit._ Anna wanted to say it, but she managed to hold it in. There was no way in a fiery hell that she would be able to get away from Leonardo. "Cool," she said lamely instead.

* * *

When she reached her apartment, Anna's leg was throbbing. She rode her motorcycle and Leonardo followed her by rooftop. She made sure she rode fast and went a confusing way home. And it wasn't just to throw off any potential Foot soldiers.

She parked in the private garage. Her apartment was an eight story brownstone with balconies on each floor. The garage was used by all the residents. Anna carefully swung her leg over the bike. Her leg twanged. Anna winced and leaned back against the seat. The hideout was in a quiet, residential area that bordered a small park.

"You okay?" Anna jumped, hand instantly in her jacket for her pistol. Leonardo held up his hands as he exited the shadows.

"Yeah, just dandy." She said, slowly removing her hand.

"You were driving pretty fast." He went to help her, but thought better of it. She might be acting comfortable around him and his brothers, but Leo knew she was probably not totally at ease with a mutant freak like him touching her. "If I knew any better, I'd think you were trying to lose me."

"Of course not," her innocent reply was too sugary. She limped towards the street-level exit. "I was simply ensuring I didn't have any tails." Leo didn't believe her for a second.

Instead, he asked, "What floor?"

"Penthouse." Anna told him. She left him the the garage and stumbled towards the building. There was no elevator. It was an old, historical building. She usually didn't mind the walk up the beautiful staircase, but tonight she barely crawled up it. April's borrowed sweatpants were far too long on Anna's legs. The usually graceful gymnast tripped more than once.

By the time she'd unlocked the door and entered the apartment, Leo had already completed a security sweep. "Are you sure you're alright?" He was genuinely worried as she shut the door, pushed her forehead against it, and locked the deadbolt. She stood there in that same position for a long time.

Anna grunted. Leo shrugged. He was getting used to her quirky, weird demeanor. He stood at the living room windows. They were massive and provided an excellent view of the lush, green park. The leaves were only just beginning to turn.

"April doesn't know what she's missing." Although Anna was quiet, her hurt leg and the creaking wooden floors gave way enough noise that he knew when she came up behind him.

"Her loss." They stood there in silence for a few moments before Anna clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then. I'm exhausted and in pain, so I'm going to bed. Help yourself to the fridge, TV. There's another bedroom over there that faces the park or the couch. Sleep wherever you want. Good night."

"Night," Leo held in a laugh as she limped to her bedroom. Definitely a quirky, weird woman.

* * *

Anna woke up sprawled sideways on her bed. Her head was hanging off the side. She readjusted and pulled the soft sofa blanket up to her chin. She rubbed her eyes. It felt like ten years had passed since she collapsed the night before, but when Anna looked at the time, it was only eight in the morning.

She also didn't remember bringing her favorite blanket from the living room sofa to bed with her. In fact, all Anna really recalled doing was shucking her sweatpants, changing into a sweatshirt, and passing out on top of her comforter.

She became more aware of tiny whirring noises from the living room. Anna grunted. Oh, right. She had a mutant turtle in her hideout now. She crawled out of bed with the blanket wrapped firmly around her. Her leg still throbbed, but she wasn't limping as bad.

Leo had one katana in his hands. She peeked her head out of the bedroom door and watched him. The furniture was pushed around the perimeter of the room. The shades were drawn. Leo's eyes were closed. He ran through his morning exercises silently. Anna was amazed by how smooth and effortless each step was. He avoided all of the creaks in the floor. The only noise came from the sound of his katana slicing the air.

Mesmerized, Anna momentarily forgot the pain from the bullet wound as she stared. Truthfully, Anna had never seen anything so gracefully beautiful. Not even the most perfect dismount could measure up to Leo's skill.

When it sadly ended, Anna was deflated. He carefully restored his blade to its holder at his shell. In the morning light, she could finally see the details of his body. Tall and broad, but not as big as Raphael had been last night. His shell was smooth and bumpy at the same time. Rings of brown, dark green, and orange created square patterns on his backside. His legs were dark green and muscular. And he had two toes.

"Did I wake you?" He said without turning towards her.

"No," she answered. She felt an embarrassed flush come to her cheeks. She'd been caught. Oh, well. "I like watching you." Oh, my God, Anna. She cursed herself. Way to sound like a freaking awkward weirdo.

Leo scratched the back of his head as he turned to look at her. She was wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket. It was the same blanket he draped over her last night. He'd gone in to check on her before going to bed. Leo was equally embarrassed when he recalled that underneath the blanket, she only had a sweatshirt and underwear on. "I'll put back the furniture."

"I don't care about it." Anna insisted. "Do you, uh, want breakfast? I can cook." Obviously, you idiot. Anna was really shoving her foot in her mouth this morning.

"Okay." He began pushing the furniture back to its rightful place while Anna drifted back into the bedroom to put on a pair of loose shorts. He sat at the massive white marble island while she pranced around the kitchen. Her legs were toned; she was also adorably petite. "Let me change your bandage."

She pouted, but found her first aid kit for him. Leo lifted her effortlessly onto the counter. With her foot resting on his thigh, he carefully unwound the bandage Donnie applied the night before. He was so close to Anna. She smelled nice. Like fresh linen.

Leo couldn't think of anything interesting to say. He wasn't as good as Mikey around new people. "What do you think about New York so far?"

"It's pretty dirty," Anna told him honestly.

He couldn't disagree. "Where are you from originally?"

"You like my southern accent?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Leo didn't admit that he did like it. "North Carolina, baby."

He quickly finished bandaging her leg and helped her down. Her scent still lingered in his sensitive nose as she started up a batch of cinnamon rolls. Even as she rolled out the dough and doused it in melted butter and sugar, all he smelled was fresh linen. He leaned on his crossed arms. "Do you like being a spy?"

Anna wrinkled her nose when she thought about something. "I like parts of being a spy. I like. . . meeting unique people and learning new things." She paused for a few moments in front of the oven. Very quietly, almost to herself, she added, "I don't like stealing even if it's from bad people. And I don't like never getting close to anyone I meet."

"Why don't you get close to them?"

Anna smiled at him, but it was a sad smile and. . . wistful. "I can't. For my own safety. I can't let people know who I am or they could try to hurt me."

"I know who you are."

She sighed because it was true. She'd never told anyone she was a spy accept for those who hired her. And she certainly never told anyone her real identity or about her father. "Yeah," was all she said. Quickly, Anna changed the subject. "What do you want to do today? Can't leave the apartment and the only board game I have is Life."

Leo stuck out his tongue distastefully. Anna held in a laugh.

* * *

How he ended up like this, Leo wasn't sure. One moment they were enjoying breakfast, the next Anna was applying a dead sea mud mask to Leo's face. She even removed his blue tails. Although it wasn't as neat, Leo rubbed the mask into her soft skin, too. Anna didn't care that he was touching her. She didn't flinch or seem bothered by the texture of his fingers at all. And then she was sitting at his knees cleaning his cuticles and painting his toenails in a clear polish.

"This isn't normal." He told her.

"You don't say."

"I mean it."

"Okay." She said, "I heard you."

"Not just that I'm a mutant turtle."

Anna fake gasped, but didn't even look up from her work. "You are? Why didn't you tell me?"

Leo frowned. "I'm serious. I mean—I don't do things like this."

"You mean letting a girl paint your two weird mutant toes isn't normal?"

"They aren't weird. They're very normal for mutant turtles."

Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. "Look, Leo, I didn't freak out over your gross Jesus sandals and I'm not freaked out by your toes, either."

Leo glanced down at his discarded footwear. "They are not Jesus sandals."

"Okay," Anna hummed. "They're worse than Chocos, though."

"Take that back." Leo warned in a deep voice. Anna glanced up at him, but he was grinning.

"Nope."

* * *

Leo fell back out of his handstand. "Ta da!" He said and turned to look at her. Anna was grimacing. "What?"

"Your form is terrible."

"It is not." Leo glared, "I'm a trained ninja. I've been perfecting my craft my entire life. My handstands are perfect."

Anna blinked at him. "And here I thought Master Splinter knew what he was doing when he taught you." She pushed him aside. " _This_ is a perfect handstand."

Even as she lifted her arms next to her ears, Leo stepped in front of her. "You shouldn't be doing that with an injury."

"Move. I have to make a point here."

"The point is, your leg is hurt and you shouldn't be doing any gymnastics on it."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "You just don't like being proven wrong."

"That's not true."

She shooed him impatiently. "Okay, then move it along, buckaroo." Leo found himself doing as she told, but stayed close in case she took a tumble. Anna wasn't going to fail in front of him, though. Leo would never let her live it down. She executed a perfect handstand and held herself there for ten seconds. "Really take a look here, Leo." She said without glancing at him. "Observe the perfect handstand form."

Leo grabbed her at the knees and lifted her off the ground. "I'm observing, buckaroo."

Anna struggled and laughed and punched him playfully. "Let me down! This isn't fair!"

"That really was perfect," Leo joked while swinging her. "Thanks for demonstrating. Is the blood rushing to your head yet?"

"Leo!" Anna tried to grab his free hand, but he grabbed her wrist instead. "You big, mutant jerk!" Gently, he lifted her by the hand until she was almost upright. He brought his arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"Are you done showing the class how perfect your handstands are?"

Anna pushed his shoulder. He didn't move a muscle, but it still helped her ego. "Is the class done learning?"

"The class is done learning." Leo decided, then set her back down on her bare feet. Anna bit her bottom lip. They were standing very close. Her elbow was pressed against his plastron. Leo's hands were still around her as if she might fall at any second.

"Okay," Anna said and pulled away. "Let's have lunch."

* * *

"Have your brothers texted or called?" Anna asked some time later. They were laying on the rug in the living room. Her head was next to his. They stared at the ceiling; their bodies were pointed in opposing directions.

"No." Leo put one hand underneath his head. "Probably still sleeping."

"It's almost two."

"Mikey sleeps late." Leo chuckled, "He never makes it to morning training. If I know my brothers, I'm sure Raph already tried to drag him out of bed to do weight training." Anna listened to him talk fondly. "And I'm sure Mikey was having none of that, so Raph went and pestered Donnie in the lab. Donnie probably had zero patience and tried to kick him out only to have Raph start a fight for fun."

Anna could picture the whole thing. "And you, their fearless leader, is off protecting some spy who got shot and can't be there to stop the madness."

"Sounds about right." Anna elbowed him. Leo sighed after a few moments. "But in all seriousness, I doubt I could stop any of them if I tried. Mikey has always been the goofball. Donnie spends most of his time trying to invent new things and be all science-y, so I let him do his thing. And Raph." Leo was suddenly serious, "Raph and I have never seen eye-to-eye. He does whatever he wants and there's not much I can do about it."

It seemed like a touchy subject, but Anna delved anyway. "You and Raph fight a lot?"

"He wanted to lead the team," Leo admitted, "but Master Splinter thought I would be better. It still bothers Raph."

"And you, too."

"Me?"

"You're trying to live up to Master Splinter's expectations and you don't want to disappoint your brothers." Anna rolled so that she was facing him. He mimicked her position. Only a foot of space separated them. "I think you and Raph are too similar and that's why you fight all the time."

Leo scoffed and laid back on his arm. "Raph and I are polar opposites."

Anna laid on her stomach. With her fingers, she listed out the reasons that was most definitely not true. "You both want the best for your brothers, you try your hardest to help people in need, you care deeply for the people you love, the most important thing to you is honor and family—"

"No need to go on." Leo closed his hands over hers to stop the counting. His were massive and easily enveloped both of hers. How strange, but Anna felt as if it were normal. "Anyway, how would you know? You've known me and my family for less than twenty-four hours."

"I may not have known you very long, but everything I just said is very obvious."

"Right." They were silent for a long time. Anna rested on her arms and closed her eyes. She was so quiet that Leo thought she might have fallen asleep.

"You're lucky," she whispered finally.

Perplexed, he questioned her statement.

"You have a family that loves you. Don't take it for granted." Leo stared at her with his eye ridges drawn and a comforting response stuck in his throat. She didn't look sad or upset. She was sincere and almost in awe.

"I won't." He said instead. He sat up and turned so that their legs were facing the same way, then laid back down on his stomach. Leo sensed she needed comfort, but not in a way that simple words could offer. Leo wrapped a strong arm around her.

They were still and tired and emotionally satiated. Leo didn't normally talk so openly with anyone but Master Splinter, but telling everything to Anna felt right. She still had more to reveal to him, but he could see that it would take some time for her to open up. That was fine. So long as she didn't skip town before they took down Shredder and Baxter Stockman, Leo would have all the time in the day to coax it out of her.

Eventually, they slept in that position even as the sun was high outside. Leo's katanas rested next to the windows in the afternoon light.

* * *

This time it was him who awoke with the fluffy blanket wrapped around his shell. Loud buzzing interrupted his contented sleep. Leo groaned and glanced up at Anna. She was sitting cross legged on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a beer on the coffee table. Her focus was on the TV.

She didn't even look at him. "Not me."

Phone. Leo stumbled towards his gear, nearly tripping on the blanket. He grabbed his cell and tapped impatiently at the button. "What?" Leo grumbled.

"Dude, are you still sleeping? And you yell at me for sleeping late."

Leo sighed impatiently, standing erect. He stretched his shell. "What, Mikey?"

"Donnie wanted me to tell you that he went through the flash drive. He found lots of good stuff about the mutagen and Shredder's experiments, but the scientists aren't even close to cracking the code." Well, some good news was coming out of their disaster of invading Shredder's lair.

"That's good at least." He looked over to tell Anna, but she was absorbed.

She giggled at something. The glared suddenly. "Ew, no. Not that house."

"Are you watching House Hunters?"

Anna's eyes slid towards him dangerously. "Yeah. You got something to say about it?"

"Erm, no." Leo wished he could rescind his previous statement.

"I love House Hunters." Mikey whimpered across the line. "Do I get to stay with Anna next time?"

"No," Leo answered a little too quickly. When he glanced back at Anna, she'd returned to the show. "How was April today?"

"Casey says no sign of Foot anywhere."

Leo didn't trust Casey's perception. He was sure Shredder had them watched all day. He was also sure that Shredder was looking for Anna and not too happy to know that she had slipped out of his grasp.

"Where's Raph?"

Mikey groaned and mimicked Raph's grumbly voice. "Hitting the weights, numbnuts." He returned to his own voice. "Are you and Anna coming back for dinner? I can make extra."

As much as he liked Anna, he didn't want anyone he didn't trust completely knowing the location of the turtle's home in the sewers. "No, thanks, Mikey. We'll just eat here."

"Oh, okay," Mikey sounded disappointed, but perked up almost instantly. "Well, can we come over after dark? I want to see Anna's hideout."

"Sure. I don't think she'll mind. April and Casey can come over, too. We'll decide where to go from here."

"Awesome." Mikey didn't hang up, but Leo could practically feel him humming with excitement across the city.

"Was there. . . something else, Mikey?"

Mikey's response was quick. "What have you two been doing all day?"

"Uh, just watching TV and stuff."

"Okay. I'll text you when we're done with dinner and on our way."

Mikey almost hung up. Leo stopped him first and rattled off Anna's address. "Oh, right. Where is that? Never been there before."

"It's in a nice part of town."

" _Thaaat_ explains it," he practically sang. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go start dinner. See you soon, bro. Tell Anna I said hi!" He hung up before Leo could say anything else. Leo shook his head, but he had to admit that he loved his baby brother.

Anna was giggling and wiping a small tear from her eye. He thought she was laughing at Mikey at first, but she was still looking right at the TV.

"What are you giggling about?" Leo sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Their accents." She shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and handed the bowl to him. "They're from Massachusetts." She referred to the couple on the show looking for a house. Leo didn't think it was that funny, but rolled his eyes at her anyway.

"Is it even five o'clock yet?"

"Yeah. It's six thirty."

Leo's mouth dropped. He was asleep that long? He hadn't even stirred with Anna left his side. She could have snuck out at any time, yet here she was. Leo was stunned, but pleased as well. Maybe this spy was finally starting to trust him. At least she wasn't trying to lose him anymore.

"You want one?" She shook her half-empty beer at him.

"No, thanks."

Anna straightened her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. In a deep voice, she growled, "That's right, Anna. I'm Leo. Serious leader in blue. I don't partake in the consumption of adult beverages."

"That was a terrible imitation." Leo rested his head in his hand. "And I do partake, just not before patrols."

"You're patrolling in, like, four hours."

"Whatever," he replied indignantly while she continued to chuckle. Anna stretched with her arms above her head. Leo watched the movement with a little too much admiration. Her bust was thrust outwards and her back curved involuntarily. Leo couldn't hold it back; Anna had a beautiful feminine and athletic figure.

"Let's eat." She said and jumped off the couch. She cringed instantly, grabbing the arm of the couch. "Fuck. I forgot." Leo helped her up and led her to a stool at the island.

"How about you sit and I cook this time." He barely held in his laughter.

"That works." Anna appraised him while he pulled out pots and pans and linguine and chicken and veggies. For barely being at her hideout, it was well-stocked. It was lucky for them because usually she only kept a few random foods and some containers of ramen for a quick meal.

Anna was loath to admit it, but she liked being around Leo. He was honest and genuinely kind. There was never anything but the truth in his sapphire eyes. "I like you, Leo." Anna told him. Leo glanced over his shoulder.

"I like you, too, Anna."

"I don't think I'm going to leave New York anymore."

"Really?" He paused with the chicken. His knife was held expertly only millimeters away from the flesh.

"Yeah." She chirped at him. Leo smiled crookedly and turned back to his work. He had to admit to himself that he liked her honesty as well. Although she was a spy, Leo knew that Anna had yet to lie to him.

After dinner, they only had to wait a few more hours before Mikey texted to say they were all on their way. "I don't know why April has to come." Anna was grumbling. "She called my hideout disgusting."

Leo ignored her pouting. Anna retired to the bathroom to shower. By the time his brothers showed up, Anna was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Her long, pale hair was loose and still slightly damp. They tapped on the window and let themselves in. Anna was sitting in the front doorway lacing up tactical boots.

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" She glared at Raph and didn't reply.

Mikey ran around the apartment with his mouth wide open. "This place is so nice. Look at this kitchen. I could cook so much pizza in here. And look at this TV. It's huge! This rug feels so soft." Leo didn't bother confirming that that rug was indeed very soft and the perfect place for napping.

"It _is_ nice." Raph commented, "It makes me understand how our little spy over here thinks that eleven million is pocket change."

Anna stood and walked back into her bedroom. Raph raised an eye ridge at Leo. "Is she coming with?"

Leo shrugged. "I think so."

"Wow. Getting soft on us already."

He frowned at Raph. "What is that supposed to mean?" He shrugged and walked away with a low whistle. Donnie answered the door when Casey and April knocked. Anna came back into the living room with a large black case and pushed everything off the coffee table.

"Uh, hey, nice to meet you."

Anna waved at Casey. "You, too." She unzipped the soft case and began pulling out what looked like pieces of a long-range rifle.

"What's that?" Mikey knelt next to Anna.

"This is Miguel." She said, stroking the barrel lovingly. "Miguel never misses a mark."

Mikey watched as she inspected every piece with his blue eyes wide as a child's. "That's cool of Miguel."

"You're a sniper now?" April tapped her foot impatiently at the woman. "I thought you were a spy. Then I thought you were a gymnast. Now, you're a sniper."

Casey wasn't helping. "That's pretty cool."

Anna glared at April. "I know you're still irritated about me sneaking into your apartment, but don't think I'm happy that you called Hideout A2 disgusting."

"Hideout A2?"

Donnie plopped down on the floor and brought out his laptop. "You name your hideouts, too?"

"It's my code for my hideouts." She turned to Mikey. "The numbers and letters are all made up. There's no pattern." He nodded along with her.

April rubbed her face. "You are so weird and irritating. Leo, how did you make it through a whole day with her?"

Leo swerved the question. "Let's just get down to the plan." They hashed out details. Anna was surprisingly quiet. She continued to stare at Miguel, then pulled out a cellphone he hadn't seen at all during the day. In fact, she hadn't communicated with anyone except Leo all day. No friends, not Baxter Stockman.

Unless. . . Leo considered while Donnie spoke about the layout of Shredder's lair. He'd been asleep in the living room for a few hours. Had she contacted someone during that time? She said the night before that Stockman was going to figure out that she'd given him incorrect information. Was she worried he would come after her? Leo wished, not for the first time, that she would stay home tonight.

". . . then we get the scientists through the sewer exit and back to street level. If we're lucky, we won't trip any more sensors." Donnie gave Mikey a pointed glare, but he just ducked his head.

Anna stared at the exit location on the map. "I'll cover your exit by rooftop. If any bikers or other soldiers come close, I'll handle it."

"Handle it?" April sounded worried.

"I won't kill them." Anna assured her, "I'll just hit non-vital areas like knees so that they can't come after the scientists."

Casey nodded, "I'll make sure they get to the nearest police station."

* * *

Anna carried the bag down to the garage and mounted her bike. Before she could tug on her helmet, Leo appeared from the shadows. He grabbed her hand. "Be careful," he insisted. His blue eyes were dark and worried.

"Promise." She squeezed his hand. "You be careful, too."

He squeezed back, then disappeared back into the darkness. Anna was dismayed when April hurried down the steps to the garage. She was holding an extra helmet. Anna huffed. "I didn't invite you. Go with Casey."

"Shut up and drive."


End file.
